Capítulo 5: Los malos atacan
Los malos atacan * En un lugar desconocido... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ¿Cómo va la conquista del reino? Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Tenemos casi el 87%. En poco tiempo llegaremos al 95%. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: Estupendo. >:D * Llega King. Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Madre, malas noticias. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ¿Qué pasa? Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: La princesa Lily ha huido. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ¡¿Cómo dices?! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Vaya... Con lo poco que faltaba para atrapar a su hermana. -.-' Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Y eso no es todo, hay un grupito de rebeldes que se está dedicando a destruir los sellos que hemos colocado. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: Interesante... Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Madre, ¿deberíamos preocuparnos? Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: No. Pero por si acaso... King, vé y deténlos. Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Si, madre. *Se va* * Mientras tanto... Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ... (Cada vez estoy más preocupado. Seguro que tienen problemas...) Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Bien, grupo, el próximo sello para destruir será el de la Región del Fuego. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Oh, no... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Si, ya lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta. Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¿Tú qué opinas, Joaquín? Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Me da igual. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: *Susurrando* Oye, Daniela, ¿tu amigo Joaquín es siempre tan serio? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: *Susurrando* Es que está un poco preocupado por sus amigos. Pero creo que también es así por naturaleza. * Van a la Región del Fuego. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Uff... Qué calor. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Acabemos con el sello y salgamos de aquí lo antes posible. * Siguen andando un poco. Voz desconocida: Por fin estáis aquí. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Esa voz... ¡¿King?! * Aparece. Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Veo que no te has olvidado de mi nombre, muy amable por tu parte. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: ¿Tú qué crees? Me he enterado de que habéis destruido el sello de la Región de la Naturaleza. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¡No nos impedirás que destruyamos los sellos y salvemos el reino! Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Así que ahí estás... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ?? Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, voy a deteneros y llevaros a los calabozos, donde deberíais estar. *Grita* * Un Heatran aparece del suelo. Archivo:Cara de Heatran.png: ¡¡HEAAAAAAAAA!! Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Bien, ¿quién se atreve conmigo y con mi amigo Heatran? Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Yo. Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Vaya, un valiente. Muy bien, verás que rápido te quito tus ganas de luchar. ---'BATALLA'--- Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Horsea NB.png Archivo:Heatran OCPA.png Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png usó Demolición contra Heatran. Archivo:Heatran OCPA.png ¡Muy eficaz! Perdió 274 PS. Archivo:Horsea NB.png usó Hidropulso contra Joaquín. Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png ¡Muy eficaz! Perdió 143 PS. Archivo:Heatran OCPA.png usó Cabezahierro contra Joaquín. Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png No es muy eficaz. Perdió 75 PS. Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png usó Demolición contra Heatran. Archivo:Heatran OCPA.png ¡Muy eficaz! Perdió 359 PS. Se debilitó. Archivo:Horsea NB.png usó Ciclón contra Joaquín. Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png perdió 90 PS. Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png usó Garra Umbría contra King. Archivo:Horsea NB.png ¡Crítico! Perdió 291 PS. Se debilitó. Ganador: Archivo:Joaquín (Rey de la Destrucción) by Jsucharizard.png ---'FIN DE LA BATALLA'--- Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: ¡Im... imposible! Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Menos mal que no fui en serio. Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Grrr... ¡Nos volveremos a ver! *Desaparece* Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ... ¡CRASH! Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Vámonos. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngArchivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: O.O!! * Otra vez en un lugar desconocido... Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Ayy... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ¡King, ¿qué te ha pasado?! Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Me... me han vencido. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ¡¿Cuántos eran?! Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Solo tres, y la princesa Lily iba con ellos. Pero... en la batalla solo se metió... ese Charmander. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Horsea.png: Llamé a mi Pokémon más fuerte, Heatran, pero aun así nos venció sin despeinarse. Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: Esto empieza a ser una molestia. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Madre, creo que conozco a ese Charmander. ¿Y si le atacamos donde más le duele? Nota del autor: ¡¡NO, NO ES LO QUE ESTÁIS PENSANDO!! ¡AHORA DEJAD DE PENSAR EN ESO Y SEGUID LEYENDO, ENFERMOS! Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: ... ¡Ah! Ya sé a qué te refieres. >:D Pues adelante, Enma. No me falles. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: No te preocupes, madre. ---- Capítulo anterior Capítulo siguiente Comentarios * Wow, genial. n_n como siempre XD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:17 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Categoría:La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2